Shattered Memories
by SLioniello
Summary: No one likes an ending! This takes place after Champion. What happens between June and Day? Is it really their happily ever after or is there more to come? What would happen if someone tried to take advantage of Day's lost memories?
1. Chapter 1

**Day**

I wish I knew more about her. I wish I could remember. She's sitting across from me, going on about some story from the past. The past I can't remember. Everyone tells me that I'm in love with this girl, but how do they know? I'm not the same person as I used to be; _I_ don't even know who I used to be.

I look at June and I don't understand how I ever fell in love with her. She's a paranoid mess that over analyzes everything. She probably knows I'm not paying attention to her right now by looking at the smallest detail on my face. But I look into her eyes and I feel…I just feel right. Those eyes, chocolate brown with hints of gold, just completely bring me to a whole different world. A world where I believe all the stories of my heroic deeds. A world where I could actually be their champion.

I've heard all the stories. I've even seen the broadcasts that show me risking my life for the Republic. Whenever I watch the videos it feels like I'm just watching someone who just looks like me. I hated the Republic, why would I risk my life to save it from falling to the colonies? Every now and then I feel as if my memories are returning, but soon as I focus on them they start to slip through my fingers. It's as if the harder I try to grasp on to my past, the further away it gets.

Lately I've started believing that the problem isn't my memory. What if this is all a trap? A way for the Republic to keep me under control. After all, I was one of their most wanted criminals. This could all be a way of keeping me from causing trouble. I've spent years trying to uncover who I was in those forgotten months with no success.

"Day, are you okay?"

I snap back to reality. June definitely realised I wasn't paying attention. I always tell myself I should let her know how I'm feeling, but looking into her eyes makes me forget all of my troubles. I look into them now and I can't help but smile. Maybe it is all real. Maybe I do love this woman.

"Sorry I just got distracted. Everything's perfect. How about we get out of here?"

She gives me the classic June Iparis stare; she knows something is bothering me but respects me enough to leave it alone. I smile again and hold out my arm. She latches her arm on to mine and we head towards the door.

As we're walking I take a quick glance back at her eyes. I try to look away this time but I can't. What is it about her? Whenever I look at her I feel this sensation that starts in my chest and rises up to my face. Before I can hide the redness of my face June catches me staring at her. She quickly looks away and starts blushing. I can't help but smile. I put my hand on the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

When our lips meet I feel as if the past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is this moment right here, right now. She makes me forget all the pain of my missing memories, all of the ideas that this might be rouse. It's in these moments where I truly believe Daniel Altan Wing could be more than just a criminal.

Our lips separate and June tries to regain her composure. I grin and say, "June, have I flustered you? Is the famous really at a loss for words?"

She slaps me on the chest and gives me a serious look, which turns into a grin. "Shut up." She tries to look away but our eyes meet again and neither of us can look away. This time, it's June who moves in for the kiss. Our lips meet again and I feel as if I need nothing else in my life. I just wish I could remember.

June pulls away and walks ahead of me. I follow after her with all of my mixed feelings catching up with me. Is it possible to build a future with the pieces of my shattered memory?


	2. Chapter 2

**Day**

I drop June off at her house before heading back to mine. I walk her right up to her door, as any gentleman should, and watch as she struggles to find the right key. You would think she's the one with memory problems as she spends minutes struggling to find the same key every day. "You know it would be much easier if you would just label your keys or something." She looks up and gives me a killer stare that shows how much she appreciates my sarcasm. I smirk and say, "Just saying."

"Yeah well you made me lose track of which keys I already tried. Now I need to start all over." She turns around and faces the door again but I can see the feint line of her mouth curve up into a smile. She's stalling. I try to supress a chuckle but it ends up coming out as a cough. June immediately turns around and says, "That's what you get for making fun of me. Now shut up I'm trying to find this key."

I swear I could strangle her. Before she can turn back towards the door I grab her waist and bring my lips towards hers. I wish I could always feel like I do when I kiss her. It's so peaceful. So reassuring. The one part of my life that doesn't confuse me. It's really the one moment of my day when I feel like there isn't anything I could possible do to mess it up. I pull away and turn around instantly. "Goodbye June, good luck with that key." I turn my head and give her a quick smirk and start heading away.

It takes her a few seconds to regain her composure before she says, "Call me when you get back home!" I let out a quiet laugh. This woman could probably take down a whole army on her own with all the training she's been through, yet one kiss from me and she's completely flustered. I hear her jingle her keys for a brief second before the click of the lock on her door sounds. She knew exactly which key it was the whole time. That forces a smile to my face and I can't help but turn around to get one more glance at her. She's leaning against the side of her door, staring right back at me. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks so I quickly turn around and head down the street.

For now my paranoia stays supressed. I just wish I could remember June. Whenever we are together I feel like I've missed the most important part of our relationship. I can see the way she looks at me; such a deep love. I wish I could look at her the same way. Obviously I have feelings for her but how strong are those feelings? How can I answer any questions about her when I don't even know who I am anymore?

Even walking down the streets I can see the spark of recognition flare in the eyes of random people that see me. They look at me with awe and inspiration. I return their look with confusion.

_Who is Day?_

A few blocks away from my house the sound of irregular footsteps snaps me out of my thoughts. It sounds like someone is periodically speeding up and slowing down to keep a safe distance from me. I quicken my pace. The sound of footsteps quicken; someone is definitely following me. I turn down the next alleyway and prepare myself for anything. Soon as I turn the corner I stop walking and wait for my follower to turn the corner as well. If anything, from this position I will be able to get a few punches in before my pursuer realises what's going on.

I wait for anyone to follow me down the alley but no one follows me. Maybe I've just been hanging around June too much, she's usually paranoid about these things. I relax and walk out of the alley. As soon as I do, I feel arms wrap around my neck. Before I can do anything, I feel two sharp pains push into each side of my neck. I immediately feel dizzy and my vision starts to go dark. What is going on?

Before I can ask any questions I'm on the floor. I try to take a look at my attacker but his face is completely covered by a brown hood. I'm helpless. After a few seconds my vision goes completely black and I feel myself slowly slip out of consciousness.

I open my eyes and I'm back in the alleyway I turned down early. The sun is starting to set which means I've been out for a few hours. Before I get up, I try to look around for my attacker. No one is around. Once I'm back on my feet I feel strange. I feel so much stronger than I did earlier, so much more energetic. Did I just pass out and dream I was attacked? I'll call June when I get home, she'll know what to do.

As I start heading back towards my house I reach into my pockets and feel something that I don't remember there before. I pull out a crumpled piece of paper and smooth it out. The writing is a little messy, as if it was done in a rush. It's a short letter, barely even a sentence:

_We have answers._

_23:00 alley._

_-E _


End file.
